


A Poor Man's Paradise

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Caring Dean, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, Mermaid Dean, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: Castiel gets into trouble with a loan shark which results in him almost drowning. He is rescued by a mysterious creature.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Castiel was broke so in desperation he took out a loan from loan shark Michael. When he could not pay back in time Michael has his henchmen cover his feet with cement and toss into the sea. But Cas is saved by merman Dean who he then falls for. They live their happily together until one day one of Michael's men spots them together. He reports back to Michael who upon seeing Dean decides he wants him for himself.

When Castiel woke up the first thing that struck him was the darkness. He couldn't see a thing and he had no idea were he was anymore. 

Second was the harsh wind which pummelled his bare skin; he'd been stripped down to nothing but his boxers and shirt for no reason other than inflicting humiliation and cruelty.

Lastly, and perhaps the most frightening realisation, he found that he could not move his feet as they were encased in something rock solid.

Castiel started to breathe frantically from panic. The last thing he remembered was being in his dingy apartment with Michael and his two goons - Alastair and Azazel - towering over him with twisted smirks on their faces.

Castiel had not had an easy life. He'd never known his mother and his father had disappeared many years ago. This had resulted in him and his siblings being split up and they had not seen each other since. So, he has grown up alone with no one to care for or to care about him in return.

After finishing school Castiel had got a job at the Gas 'n' Sip so that he could afford a place to live, but those funds would dry up pretty quickly.

Eventually, Castiel had become so desperate from fear of becoming homeless that he had found Michael - a notorious loan shark - and borrowed some money from him.

They had agreed that Castiel would have a month to pay the money back with interest, but apparently Michael was not a man of his word. After just three weeks he and his two followers had come barging through Castiel's door demanding his money.

Casitel had pleaded with him, but naturally that had not worked, and that was how the terrified young man had ended up in the situation he was in now.

The bag was suddenly ripped from Castiel's head and once again the terrifying trio were grinning down at him. Castiel's eyes widened with horror when he saw the concrete covering his feet.

"Yeah, this is what happens why you cross me, boy" Michael snarled. 

"I didn't cross you; we had a deal!" Castiel argued desperately. 

Michael stepped forward and backhanded Castiel across his face.

"How dare you talk back to me!?" He yelled. "You are nothing" he added lowly. "If I say it's time to give me my money then you damn well give it to me!"

"Please, please I just need one more week!" Castiel sobbed; he was humiliated by it but the fear was even more overbearing.

"Why do you even care?" Michael asked incredulously. "What do you have to live for?"

Castiel could not even reply; all he could do was shake and cry.

"That's what I thought" Michael said. "And now to make sure you never try to screw me over again."

He nodded towards Alastair and Azazel and they both hauled Castiel up from under his armpits.

"No, please!" Castiel yelled as they dragged him towards what he realised to be the edge of a small cliff.

"I don't deal with people so weak" Michael spat.

And then Castiel was trown over the edge. 

He hit the freezing cold water and held his breath. He writhed around desperately but deep down he knew it was no use.

As Castiel sank further into the sea, and his senses began to numb and his sight fade, all he could do was pray.

\--------------------

Castiel started to regain consciousness when he felt someone insistently poking a finger into his back.

"Pst, hey, pretty human" a distant voice whispered.

The jabbing ceased when Castiel rolled over and coughed harshly, causing all of the water he had swallowed to spew out of him.

"Are you alright?"

The prodding started again only this time on Castiel's arm. He groaned slightly as he pried his eyes open. Whoever was bothering him instantly recoiled at the realisation that Castiel was coming to, and when Cas' vision finally cleared he could see that there was just a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked weakly; his voice was hoarse from consuming what felt like half of the sea. He sat up slowly and realised he was laying on a rock. "Where am I?"

"My name is Dean" the stranger said as he cautiously raised his head up. Now Castiel could see most of his upper torso; he didn't have a shirt on and was floating in the water beside Cas. "You were drowning and I rescued you. You're on an Island."

"Well then I believe I owe you a great deal of thanks" Castiel said as he smiled at his handsome rescuer. "I was sure I was done for."

"There's no need to thank me" Dean shrugged. "Do you feel okay?"

"A little dizzy but I think I'll be alright" Castiel assured him. He looked down at his feet after suddenly remembering he had thought he would never see them again after being covered in concrete. "How did you pull me free?" He asked as he wiggled his toes experimentally. 

"Easily, actually" Dean claimed a little smugly. "My kind are a lot stronger than we look."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked curiously. "You have an athletes physique but you're secretly a bookworm or something?"

Dean seemed confused by the term and shook his head. "No, not a worm. A mermaid."

Castiel's eyes widened. He stuck a finger in each ear to try and wring out the water he was now convinced was still presiding in them.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a mermaid" Dean replied calmly. "See?"

There was a splash of water and the tip of a shiny scaly green tail was presented to Castiel with pride.

"Wow..." Castiel said lowly as he stared with disbelief. "I really did die at the bottom of the sea." 

"No, you're still breathing" Dean pointed out. "I couldn't find any gills but I could feel your heartbeat."

"Humans don't have..." Castiel trailed off, considering what he was saying and how surreal it seemed. "I'm sorry" he said as he shook his head to prevent himself from gawking any longer. "I don't mean to be rude."

"It's okay" Dean assured him. "Honestly I was just as shocked to find a human. I've never seen one before."

"Really?" Castiel said with fascination. "Well I suppose if I can believe in God and angels then why not Mermaids? Mermen?"

"No, mermaids is right" Dean said. "We're a matriarchal species."

"Oh" Castiel with pleasant surprise. "Good for you."

"What's your name?" Dean inquired.

"It's Castiel."

"And does that make you male or female? I don't know how to tell the difference with your kind."

Castiel chuckled slightly. "Well, I'm male but that has little to do with my name. As for telling the difference...that's something I'm afraid I won't be comfortable showing you."

Dean looked a little disappointed. "Well can I ask you about something else?"

"What's that?"

"Your legs" Dean said as he lowered himself into the water so that only his wide fascinated eyes were visible again; Castiel took it a sign of embarrassment. He moved along the water to study them closer. "So long and muscular...and covered in fur."

"Hey, it's not fur!" Castiel said defensively. He pulled his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs to try and hide them as much as possible. "It's hair. And they're not covered; they have just the right amount."

"Ah, yes; I see that now. Very impressive."

"They're okay I guess" Castiel mumbled along with a shrug. "Some people might say my thighs are a little...padded."

Dean frowned. "Well I don't like those people" he said sternly. "I think they're beautiful."

Castiel had to rest his forehead on his knees to hide the fact he was blushing.

"Thank you."

"Are those...toes?" Dean asked eagerly as he pointed. Castiel nodded. "Can I bite one?" 

"What? No!" Castiel exclaimed as he scrambled to bury them in the sand. 

"Not even the little one?"

"Would you like it if I asked to bite your tail?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"That's okay" Castiel sighed. "You're not getting off on this, are you?" He questioned sceptically.

Again Dean appeared puzzled. "What does that mean?" 

"Yah know" Castiel said as he awkwardly rolled his shoulders. "Is it...turning you on?"

"Oh...oh! No, it's not mating season" Dean replied innocently.

"Mating season. Right..."

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked concernedly. "I could catch you some fish."

"Really? Isn't that, like, cannibalism for you guys?" 

Dean laughed. "No! Humans still eat other mammals don't they? Same difference."

"Sound logic" Castiel conceded. He looked around at the mostly empty water and darkening sky. "Well...since it doesn't look like I'll be getting off of here before sunrise that would be very helpful, thank you. I'll see if I can make myself some kind of shelter and start a fire."

"Wow, I've never seen fire before either!" Dean said excitedly. "If you show me I'll find you something extra tasty, okay?"

"Okay, deal" Castiel said with a smile.

He watched as Dean dove under the water and his tail flicked up again. It was an amazing sight and although there was still a small part of Castiel which thought he was just going crazy he was thankful that wherever he was seemed a hell of a lot better than where he had been.

\--------------------

After exploring the small island for a while Castiel had discovered a number of things. Firstly, he was the only person there but it was inhabited by numerous birds, plants and other wildlife. Second, he was relieved to find a pool of fresh water which he would be able to drink from. Thirdly, the summer vacation his father had forced him to go to camp had not been spent in vein: Castiel had managed to build a reasonable shelter out of branches and leaves, and start a fire.

He'd created his base near the rock pools so that Dean would be able to join him again. As he waited for the mermaid to return Castiel lay down on the white sand and admired the vast and twinkling night sky; it would never look like this from the city. 

When he heard splashing Casitel sat up and saw Dean approaching; he appeared to be dragging something behind him.

"I'm afraid this is all I could find" Dean said as he arrived and slapped a large sea bass down on the rock face. 

"No, that's prefect" Castiel said with a smile; his stomach was starting to ache from emptiness. "Thank you."

Dean watched with awe as the human walked over to the fire and hung the fish over it with a strange contraption he had made.

"What are you doing?"

"I suppose you've only eaten fish raw before, huh?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. "Well it tastes great cooked too; you can try some."

"I can't wait!" Dean said eagerly as he pulled himself up onto the beach. "And look at fire...all warm and glowing!" 

"Whoa, Dean!" Castiel said with shock as he gripped the mermaid's shoulders. "What are you doing?! Surely you shouldn't be out of the water."

"I'll be okay for a while" Dean assured Castiel as he laid on his stomach and folded his arms.

"Alright, I'm sorry" Castiel said, running a hand through his hair to try and derail his fluster. "I don't really know a lot about you're species; I only have The Little Mermaid to go off."

"What's that?" 

"It's a movie." Dean blinked at him. "Well it was a fairy tale first..? Never mind" Castiel said.

"I've asked you lots of questions already" the mermaid pointed out. "So feel free to ask me anything."

"Well how many of you are there? Where do you live?"

"Well there's only about twelve of us in my family which is quite small. We're not all  
related but my mom is like the leader of the bunch. We live in underwater caves."

"Have you told your mom about...about me?" Castiel asked nervously.

"No, but only 'cause she'd probably make me share you with my little brother Sam. I like it being just me and you."

"Oh...thank you?" Castiel said a little unsurely.

"A lot of stories about humans get passed around, but we don't believe all humans are tyrants like some groups of mermaids do" Dean explained. "Like you; you're really awesome."

Castiel could feel himself blushing again. "I think you're awesome too" he said sheepishly. "So, um...what do you do for fun?" He asked in an attempt to change to subject and draw attention from his burning cheeks.

"Well I live in the sea!" Dean replied as if it were obvious. "It's a huge place to explore and there's so much to discover, but mostly I look after the young whilst the females go hunting. I teach them stuff."

"That must be very rewarding" Castiel said with a soft smile.

"Very" Dean beamed. "What do you do?"

"I..." Castiel started and then trailed off with a deep sigh. "I should check on the fish" he said quietly and shuffled over to the fire.

Dean watched him with a sad frown and wondered what he had said to cause the human upset. Castiel stayed over there for a while so eventually Dean had to shimmy back over to the rocks and pull himself into the water.

"Wait!" He heard Castiel call as he resurfaced. "I'm sorry; please don't go."

"I wasn't" Dean assured him. "Is that why you're sad?" He asked concernedly. "Are you lonely? Do you miss your home?"

Castiel gave a snort of derision as he sat down and dipped his feet into the water.

"I don't have a home" he murmured. "No job....no family....no one to miss me...even realise that I'm gone." He dipped his head as felt tears starting to gather. "God you might as well have just let me drown" he said wth a sob and buried his head in his hands.

"No" Dean fretted as he pulled himself out of the water again to sit next to Castiel. "No, no, no." 

Was this crying? His mother had told him that when the drops of water fell from the sky it was angels crying because they were sad, but when that in turn upset Dean she had also said it happened when they were laughing too much. Dean thought that this appeared to be sad crying.

"Don't say that" he urged quietly as he wrapped Castiel up in a one arm embrace. "I would have been very upset if I hadn't found you in time. I know it's only been a short time but I think you're awesome Castiel, and, if you ever went back to the main land then....then I'd notice you were gone."

Castiel sniffled and wiped his eyes before looking up at Dean with a mixture of gratefulness and embarrassment. 

"You're the first person slash fish to show me kindness and interest in a long time" Casteil claimed with a wobbly smile. "Thank you."

"That's not how it should be" Dean said sorrowfully. "You deserve to be treated well."

He leaned in and planted a kiss squarely in the middle of Castiel's forehead. The human blinked feverishly and he looked up at the mermaid in shock.

"Why did you do that?"

"Oh...it's what my mom does when one of us is feeling sad" Dean replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry, was that inappropriate for humans?"

"N-no it was fine" Castiel blushed. "J-just unexpected."

Dean gave him a warm smile.

"I think the fish should be done now" Castiel said as an excuse to go and calm himself down.

Dean waited patiently at the rock face - tail dipped in the water - and when Castiel returned with the cooked fish his eyes widened with glee.

"Be careful, it's hot" Castiel warned as he handed the mermaid a piece on a banana leaf.

Dean took it tentatively and bit off a small chunk. Castiel sat beside him with his own portion and couldn't help but laugh at the pensive expression Dean held as he chewed.

"What do you think?" 

"Awesome!"

\--------------------

When Castiel woke up the following morning he was alone and his fire had been reduced to merely glowing embers. He had enjoyed spending the evening with Dean. After they had eaten Dean told him about all the different stars as they sat together on the rocks, Dean with his arm losely wrapped around Castiel's waist.

Perhaps it was the fact no one had shown him affection in years but despite having known the sea creature for a matter of hours Castiel was sure he at least had a crush on Dean. If he couldn't find a decent human to care about and for him in return then why not a mermaid?

After getting up Castiel found some fruit he was certain was not poisonous for his breakfast and then doused himself in water from the fresh water pool to make himself feel a bit cleaner.

He then went and dipped his feet in the sea again and eagerly hoped for and awaited Dean's return.

Soon enough there was a disturbance in the water and Dean's head popped up: he was beaming brightly.

"Good morning" Castiel chuckled. "The water seems lovely and calm today."

"It certainly is" Dean said as he hauled himself up next to Castiel.

The human smiled as he admired the way the scales of Dean's tail glistened in the sunlight.

"You've complimented my legs but I haven't told you how wonderful I think your tail is" Castiel said. 

"Oh, thanks" Dean said as he lifted it out of the water. 

"How does it work? I bet it looks so graceful flowing through the waves."

"Well..." Dean said as he pushed himself back into the sea. How about I show you?" He said as he offered his hand to Castiel.

"I'm not sure..." Castiel said nervously. "I can swim, just not very well."

"That's okay; I'll take care of you."

Castiel gave a small smile at the rare sign of affection towards him. He took off his shirt and put his hand in Dean's. He slowly lowered himself into the water and was instantly hit by a chill.

"You alright?" Dean checked.

"Yes, it's just a little colder than expected" Castiel explained.

"We'll just wait here and give you some time to adjust" Dean said as he gently rubbed his hands up and down Castiel's arms to help quicken the process.

"Okay, I'm ready" Castiel said after a while; admittedly he had extended the time just so that he could enjoy the touch.

Dean smiled and took Castiel's hand as they waded further out in the sea. 

"Watch this" Dean said with a grin before disappearing under the water. 

Castiel waited and suddenly Dean burst through the surface, flipping through the air before landing again. Castiel laughed and clapped amusedly; Dean bowed his head in thanks.

The mermaid spent some time doing the little tricks to show Cas how easily he moved through the water, swishing and twirling. Castiel could do nothing but be in complete awe of Dean; It was one of the most amazing things the human had ever seen.

"How about a ride?" Dean suggested after a while of - he would admit - showing off.

Castiel blinked feverishly and felt his cheeks begin to warm up.

"Excuse me?"

"Just hold onto my shoulders" he said as he turned his back to Castiel. 

"Oh...okay" Castiel replied. He gingerly swam up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

The mermaid set off at a tolerable pace and Castiel enjoyed the motion of skimming through the water. He smiled softly to himself as he got more comfortable as he rested his chin on Dean's shoulder.

Dean started to speed up a little and Castiel gave a cheer of excitement. Dean laughed at the human's enjoyment of -what was for him - a very smile task; he found it very endearing and he liked seeing Casitel happy after he seemed so beaten down the night before.

Castiel missed the mischievous grin Dean had as he flicked his tail and sent water pouring all over Castiel's head.

"Hey!" The human exclaimed as he recoiled from the mermaid but Dean was pleased to see that he was laughing.

Dean laughed too until Castiel retaliated and splashed his face too.

"You're in for it now" Dean said with little threat as he swooped over to Castiel and tickled his side.

Castiel laughed and thrashed about until he became very unsteady in the water. Dean quickly noticed and stopped to wrap his arm around Casitel's waist.

There was a pause in which Castiel basked in the peaceful surroundings and the feeling of being so close to Dean. The mermaid was smiling softly at him and his eyes were brimming with adoration and kindness. 

Before Castiel knew it he found his arms snaking up around Dean's shoulders and their faces were moving closer together.

Eventually their lips met halfway and they shared a short but tender kiss.

"Oh my goodness" Castiel said as he broke away from Dean. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay" Dean said with a smile. "I liked it."

"Still, we've only just met" Castiel said; he was clearly flustered. "I don't want you to get the impression...I don't usually...um, I mean, I don't put out easily...oh god" he groaned as he clapped a hand over his eyes.

"It's okay" Dean chuckled. "I understand. I only....put out in an attempt to mate. And I'm guessing with humans that's a much longer process."

"Well you don't have to worry about getting me pregnant anytime soon" Castiel joked awkwardly. "But...I don't know. I guess I've just formed more of an emotional connection with you than anyone else."

"Emotional..?" Dean pondered. "Yes, I've never had that kind of relationship with someone before. Not in a romantic sense anyway; I only know about that stuff from stories my mom has told. But with you...I just feel very happy."

"Really?" Castiel asked; he couldn't stop grinning. Dean nodded. "Good, I'm glad."

"Let's go back to shore and I'll catch you some dinner" Dean suggested as he turned his back to Castiel again.

The human accepted the offer whole-heartedly and melted into Dean's form once more.

\--------------------

Dean and Castiel spent the next few days working on Castiel's swimming ability and he was becoming a lot more confident on his own; and he may perhaps play up his incompetence a little just so Dean had to be close to guide him. They had also maybe stolen a few nips and pecks at each other's lips but it was all very civilised.

Additionally, they'd been asking a lot more questions about each other. Dean was very curious about several 'human rituals' - like grooming and cooking - and Castiel was still blown away by the fact a species the rest of humanity believed to be a myth actually existed. He asked Dean a lot about his family and the other clans. 

They did this all whilst lounging together on the sand or with Castiel paddling about in the sea whilst Dean glided around him.

Castiel was growing quite accustomed to his small slice of paradise and it was like he had almost forgotten about his former life. Even though he knew that practically staying here forever was not a real option - the fresh water would run low and an all fish diet was not ideal - he did not want to think about going back to the mainland. He was enjoying his time with Dean too much.

One Afternoon they were laid by the rock pools. Dean was spooned behind Castiel and was idly running his hand up and down the human's side. It might have appeared suggestive but really Dean was still simply fascinated by Castiel's figure. 

They had been silent for a while; Castiel had his eyes closed as he relaxed into the sensation of both the gentle breeze and Dean's fingers brushing against his skin.

Soon Dean's hands started to wander down to Castiel's thigh. He leaned over the human and started to pepper kisses all across his neck and then started to slowly move down his body until he was once again admiring the human's legs.

"Beautiful" he murmured compliments between each peck. "Amazing."

"Dean" Castiel whined with embarrassment. "Stop."

"Why? Does it hurt?" Dean asked as he recoiled. "You've gone a strange colour again."

"No..." Castiel said as he tried to clam down and stop blushing. "I'm just not use to people saying nice things about me i suppose."

"Oh, well I'm sure that I can help you get use to it" Dean smirked. He rolled onto his back and pulled Casitel on top of him. 

"Dean" Castiel giggled as he placed his hands on the mermaid's chest to steady himself.

"I like it when you make that sound" Dean grinned.

Castiel turned his head away to hide the fact his face was turning more red, but what he saw out on the water made all the colour drain away.

"Dean, get the water" Castiel demanded as he rolled off the mermaid. "Now!"

Dean was confused until he saw the boat approaching. He briskly slipped back into sea and bobbed down beneath the waves.

Castiel laid back and tried to look as casual as possible but his heart was pounding against his chest.

Thankfully it didn't take long for the boat to move along and disappear. Once Castiel was sure it was gone he stuck his hand in the water to signal that it was okay for Dean to resurface.

"I hope they didn't see anything" Castiel fretted.

"It doesn't matter" Dean tried to reassure him. "From what I understand only an idiot would believe them."

\--------------------

"I want it."

"Michael, you can't be serious?!" Alastair exclaimed. "This idiot says he's seen a mermaid and you're just going to believe him?!"

"I know what I saw!" Azazel exclaimed defensively. "It had a body like a man but a tail like a fish; clear as day."

"I knew there was something out in those waters" Michael said pensively. "The money I could make from owning it..."

"This is nuts" Alastair murmured.

"Find me it!" Michael yelled as he slammed his hand on his desk assertively causing the two other men to jump. "And if you are lying to me or return empty handed then you know what will happen to you" he added darkly.

Alastair and Azazel gulped before sharing an apprehensive look.

They left without another word. 

\--------------------

It was night time and Castiel had been sleeping peacefully in his shelter until someone suddenly grabbed his ankles and started to drag him from his safe place.

"Stop! Get off me!" Castiel cried as he thrashed about violently.

"I'm surprised they've got any kick left in them after all the concrete we buried them in" the shadow of a man said with a malicious laugh.

Castiel froze then as he was consumed by fear. "No."

As he was pulled into the light of a waiting boat he recognised his assailant to be Michael's crony, Alastair. 

"Oh, yes!" Michael's other henchman, Azazel, exclaimed as he appeared to grab Castiel's arms.

"No, please" Castiel whimpered as they started to carry him towards the shoreline. "What do you want?!"

"Tell us where the mermaid is" Alastair growled. 

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Castiel cried desperately. There was no way in hell he could let these assholes get to Dean.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Azazel yelled as he and Alistair dropped down onto the rocks. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Well then you were mistaken!" Castiel retaliated.

"Okay, how about this..." Alistair said. "Tell us where it is...or we'll kill you."

"Yeah, because you did such a great job of that last time" Castiel mocked. 

Alastair gave a firm nod to Azazel and before he knew it Castiel was being plunged underneath the freezing cold water. He started riving around again to try and break free but it was no use. 

Eventually Castiel wasn't sure he would be able to hold his breath much longer, and only when he felt like he was on the brink of suffocation did Alastair and Azazel bring him up again.

"Where's the mermaid?!" Azazel commanded. 

"There's no such thing!" Castiel bit back; he would protect the one creature who had ever shown him kindness to the bitter end.

He was once again forced under the water.

The process seemed to last hours for Castiel. They kept asking but he refused to answer, and Castiel just became more and more exhausted; he wasn't sure that he would last much longer.

And then, when Castiel has been dunked under the water around the 10th time, when he was sure that this was the end, a strong pair of arms came up and wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from the pain.

When Castiel hit the surface he coughed and spluttered violently. He turned to his rescuer.

"Dean!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the mermaids neck in a tight embrace; it felt familiar and safe. 

"Ssh, it's okay" Dean soothed as he gently moved Castiel's head into the crook of his neck and hugged him just fiercely. "I've got you now, I've got you" he kissed the top of the human's head.

"Wait, Dean, what about-" Castiel started frantically as he turned around, but he found his worry was being taken care of as four other mermaids were restraining Alastiar and Azazel; the looked petrified.

"We don't want to associate with creatures like you" Dean spoke with force and aggression. "We are a peaceful species, and Castiel is a kind soul; how dare you try to bring him harm!" Castiel was sure he had not seen this side of Dean before; he was sure it would be terrifying if the protectiveness was not aimed his way. "I will make sure that you never bring harm to anything again" he added lowly.

And with that the other mermaids started to take Alastair and Azazel away. 

"Dean, I know that they're awful but you mustn't kill them" Castiel fretted.

"You really are too kind" Dean smiled. "They're just taking them to another island...one a little more remote. But don't worry about that, are you alright?"

"I'm fine now that you're here" Castiel stated with a soft smile.

"Good. Let's get you back in your shelter where it's warm."

"Can't I cuddle with you for a while?" Castiel asked as Dean helped push him back onto the land; the mermaid could see that he was still scared.

"Of course" Dean smiled reassuringly as he hauled himself up too. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him against his chest.

"How did you know I was in trouble?"'Castile asked.

"We can sense disturbances in the water from hundreds of metres away" Dean explained. "It was very frantic. Who were those people?"

"One of them was on the boat was saw yesterday" Castiel explained. "And, well...I'm sure you've wondered why my feet were covered in concrete the first time you found me?"

"Well...yes" Dean admitted sheepishly. "I thought it would be insensitive to ask."

"It's okay. Back on the mainland I...I couldn't afford to pay for my home so I went to a bad man and asked to borrow some money from him. And when I couldn't pay him back he...he..."

"Ssh, it's alright" Dean said as he rubbed his arm up and down Castiel's back soothingly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's my own fault" Castiel sobbed. "And it's my fault you got exposed-"

"Hey, none of that" Dean gently urged. "It doesn't matter. If anyone else tries to come after us we're prepared; people have been doing so for centuries. It is not your fault. Besides, I would always risk being exposed if it meant saving you."

"Thank you" Castiel sniffed. "This is the second time you've saved my life now, Dean. I owe you so much."

"I'll take another one of those kisses?" Dean asked with a playful smirk.

"I think that's more than fair" Castiel smiled at him.

Their lips touched tenderly and Castiel felt all of his fears melt away once more.

\--------------------

_A Month Later..._

Dean was waiting by the island excitedly as he saw Casitel's boat approaching. Well, it had been the boat that Azazel and Alastiar had arrived on but Castiel had commandeered it for himself.

The mermaid and the human had both reluctantly accepted that Castiel would need to go back to land every now and then to get things (and go to work to pay for said things). However, every other moment Castiel would be with Dean at their private island enjoying each other's company.

Of late Dean's favourite thing to do was have Castiel read to him; he found human literature very fascinating.

"Hi, Cas!" Dean beamed as the boat came to a halt.

"Hey, sweetheart" Castiel chuckled.

"Did you get it?!" Dean asked as he eagerly tried to scramble aboard. 

"I sure did!" Castiel said as he helped Dean onto the deck. 

He ended up pulling Dean on top of him and they landed with a thud. Dean quickly rolled them over so Castiel was laid on top of him instead. 

"Hey" Dean said with a sheepish grin.

To his relief Castiel started laughing. "Smooth."

"I missed you."

"Dean, I was gone half a day."

"I know, but I still missed you."

Castiel smiled down at him lovingly. It was absurd to think that a month ago he hadn't even known that mermaids existed and now all he wanted to do was spend his time with one. He had been ready to give up, but then Dean came into his life and he made Castiel want to get up everyday just so he could see him.

"I missed you too" Castiel smiled and then leaned down to kiss the mermaid softly.

"Can you read it to me now?" Dean asked once they pulled apart.

"Of course" Castiel said.

He got up and went to fetch the book he had brought from the cabin. 

He settled down again next to Dean - who snuggled into Castiel's side - and began to read.

"Once upon a time, in a splendid palace on the bed of the bluest ocean, lived the Sea King, a wise old triton with a long flowing white beard..."


End file.
